


In The Ocean, At The Beach

by HanaHimus



Series: Persona Merfolk AUniverse [1]
Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, merfolk, offscreen minor character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Reiji Kido makes a discovery at an abandoned beach.





	1. Reiji and Naoya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another multi-chapter fic? Yes, but already half written! I'm also writing what evens out to be 3 chapters in 3 days, so even if it takes a little longer than that... The whole fic shouldn't take long. 
> 
> Anyway, take note of the tags and enjoy?

Reiji found the ocean to be calming. It was something about the quiet and calm he was able to find at the nearly abandoned beach… That wasn't something he could find easily at home. A lot went on around there, work for his mother and school for him (sadly). With all that, getting away every Sunday had kind of become a must. 

Usually he'd just sit on a perch he'd found and grown fond of, watch the water… But damn if he wasn't more frustrated than usual that Sunday. That stupid ass Vice Principal wouldn't get off his case this past week and it was really getting on his nerves.

He picked up a rock from the shoreline and with a yell, lobbed it into what he thought was empty water. That's when he realized he'd fucked up. The rock went flying like he wanted, sure, but it nailed some boy in the head. When did he get there…? And were those scales on his shoulders?

The scales made some things connect in his head. Eriko talked his ear off about merfolk existing around here… A merman would have scales and be able to pop out of seemingly nowhere in the water, so, had he just nailed a merman in the head with a rock? He definitely had. 

“Fuck, I, uh…” He swallowed hard. “I'm sorry! Shit, you're not gonna try and eat me for that or something, are you?”

The merman blinked slowly before opening his mouth to reveal some wicked sharp teeth. “I…”

Reiji sort of ended up totally blanking out anything said to him, focusing more on his teeth. He might've wanted to take a closer look if he wasn't worried that the merman was pissed at him. All he could right now, though, was turn on his heel and run… Maybe hope this was some anger-induced hallucination, too.

All he knew was he didn't want to come back anytime soon. 

 

\--

 

Reiji had told himself he didn't want to go back to that beach any time soon the entire week, but he'd also been unable to get the merman out of his head. Had that been real or had he imagined some pretty, scary mythological creature? He wanted to put it behind him, forget about it, but he couldn't until he figured it out for sure.

So here he was, back at the abandoned beach the very next Sunday. He'd climbed onto the large rock he usually sat on and studied the water for at least an hour. Nothing. Maybe the mystery merman really wasn't real and Reiji needed to stop listening to Eriko’s stories so often. 

“Hey!” Reiji jumped when a voice floated up from the water. “You're the guy who hit me with a rock!”

Reiji, after giving himself a minute or three, looked back to the water. Lo and behold, there was the merman. “Uh, I'm still sorry about that.”

“Sorry because you're sorry, or because you think I'm gonna eat you?” He tilted his head to the side. 

“Uh, what if I said both…?”

An annoyed frown on the merman’s face made want to scoot away. “I'm not gonna eat you! I'm not that kind of guy, you know?”

“Got it.”

“You're not very talkative, are you?”

Reiji shook his head. He wasn't ever very chatty, but he was even more silent now. He wanted to run again, but it didn't seem like a good time. The creature was staring him down and the rock was basically in the water. It might be hard to get away--

Before he could fully register what was happening in order to brace himself, a hand was gripping his ankle and dragging him into the water. He would've screamed, but he sunk like a rock. He didn't wanna waste what little air he had, especially since he was gonna need to push his way up to the surface--

And then he was jerked out of the water. “Can you not swim, human? If you can't, I'll teach you.”

“I can swim!” Reiji snarled as he shook his head. “You dragged me in, so I was caught off guard, that's all.”

“That so? You know… You're weird, even for a human.” The merman paused, keeping his arms around Reiji’s chest. “What's your name?”

“My name? Reiji Kido…” He didn't actually wanna share, but while he was trapped in the grasp of the being he felt he had no choice. “What's yours? If you have one.”

“Of course I have one, it's Naoya…” He gave Reiji a worried look as he released him. “Are you planning on coming back to see me again?”

“What?! No way!” He started towards the shore, but Naoya blocked him off with a disappointed look within seconds. 

“If you're not gonna come back, why ask about my name?”

“It's fair. You know my name, so I'm gonna know yours.” Reiji debated with himself for a moment before he began speaking again. “Besides, a make makes you more real… I won't have to wonder if you're some figment of my imagination if you have a name I'd never think up.”

“Don't worry, you couldn't imagine me!” Naoya gave a toothy grin. “I mean, look at my scales. You don't seem the creative type, so I doubt you could just imagine this color or glimmer… Unless you've seen a lot of purple fish.”

“I've… never seen a purple fish… And are you saying I'm not creative--”

“Then you didn't imagine me!” Naoya placed a finger on Reiji’s lips, ignoring his question. “If you did, though, I'd have to say your imagination has excellent taste.”

Reiji let out an unamused huff. “Not funny… Can you just move so I can get out of the water?”

“If you visit again.”

“What?”

“You heard me.” Naoya shrugged. “You're weird and I'm curious! I wanna talk and learn more about you when you're not so… tongue tied.”

Reiji frowned. “And if I say no?”

“You stay in the water with me and we talk until you say yes!” Naoya put his hands on Reiji’s shoulders. “So, basically…”

“I have no choice.” Reiji was hating this more and more by the second. “Fine, I'll come back next week.”

“Good, I look forward to getting to know you, Reiji.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just let me get out, already.”

 

\--

 

Reiji was more than a little nervous about being back at the beach again. He knew he could just ditch the appointment, not like Naoya could hunt him down, but here he was. He'd at least prepped better this time… Swim trunks. If he got soaked this time, it wouldn't matter. He was ready for the bullying merman. 

“You're here!” He tensed at the words, there he was. “Oh, and you're ready to get in the water.”

“It's in case you decide to drag me in! I plan on staying dry this time!”

“Then you should've…” Naoya pointed a finger to the shoreline. “Stayed there, not gotten on the rocks. I couldn't easily grab you from the sand.”

Reiji opened his mouth, only to let it close. “...You have a point, I guess. But I'm really just here to talk.”

“But I want you to get closer, so…” His finger shifted to point at Reiji. “I can see those closer.”

“My… eyes?”

“No, the… chest, abs. I've never seen a human so buff, so I wanna see if they're real or not!” Naoya let out a huff as if that was the most obvious thing. 

“Shouldn't you have just felt them up last week then…?” He held up a finger. “Don't answer that. What if I just say they're real and that you should take my word for it?” He was kind of offended Naoya thought they were fake. 

“Then I'll really wanna see them. Those arms of yours too…” Naoya smiled. “They look really nice.”

Reiji’s face probably looked sunburned, he went so red. “What are you getting at?!”

“Did I upset you?” His smile became a grin. “Or just embarrass you?”

“Don't mess with me! Just… Ask normal questions if you want to get to know me!” Reiji shook his head, in an attempt to fight off the blush. This had been a mistake.

“But I'm learning so much about you this way! You fluster easily, you prepare for the worst, and…” He yanked on Reiji’s ankle, plunging the poor human into the water again. “You also put yourself in a position for the worst.”

Reiji splashed Naoya as he moved away. “Screw you! You don't have to mess with me to find things out!”

“And you have a fiery temper…” Naoya wrapped his tail around Reiji’s chest and pulled him closer (the scales felt odd against skin, Reiji noted). “You think the water might've, you know, dampened that.”

“Not funny!” Reiji put his hands on the tail. “Let me go!”

“Sorry, I just didn't want you running off again.” Naoya frowned as his tail removed itself. “If you do that, I might not see you again, and…”

Reiji ran a hand through his hair. “You still wanna learn more about me, don't you?”

“I do, and in exchange I can tell you about my people!”

“I'm not that interested in… That.” He shook his head. “My sorta friend has told me everything I need to know, so I'd rather learn about you.”

“Oh…” Naoya looked down. “With how you were acting… I didn't think you'd care about me… O-or know much of anything about my people…!”

Reiji made a face. “You okay? You're acting weird all of a sudden.”

Naoya paused before slapping his tail against Reiji’s back. “I'm fine! But, uh, you should just go for now. Maybe bring that sorta friend next time, okay? I'll bring a sorta friend too!”

Reiji was just confused now. What was with the sudden change in attitude? Had he unknowingly upset Naoya or something? “Fine, uh, I'll come back one more time, with Kirishima. On one condition.”

“What?”

“Don't be all weird about me wanting to know about you. It's just me trying to be fair.”

“Got it.” Naoya nodded. “Just being fair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated!!


	2. Eriko and Yuka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the second chapter! The focus of the fic is mostly Reiji (I know, shocking). But I'm trying to put in the other playable characters. First: Eriko and Yuka!!

“This is different, Reiji! I'm usually the one to approach you.” Eriko looked up at Reiji from her desk, a smile on her face. “What do you need?”

“You know that beach you always talk about? The one I go to a lot and that you think is hiding merfolk?”

“Of course I do…” She tilted her head to the side. “But you remember me talking about it?”

Reiji rubbed the back of his neck. “Kinda hard to forget your ramblings when you're clinging to my arm and getting so excited.”

Eriko's eyes lit up. “Wonderful! I'm glad you remember so much.”

“Yeah, uh… That's not what this is about, though. I was just wondering if you'd wanna tag along this Sunday?”

“Reiji, I'm flattered… But you're not really my type.”

“I'm not trying to hit on you!” He pushed her gently. “I… I just saw something you're gonna wanna see.”

“Oh?” She put a hand on her chin. “What's that?”

Reiji leaned down, closer. “I met a merman. I mentioned you and he told me to bring you with next time.”

“Really?!” She grasped Reiji’s hands. “An actual mer--”

“Voice down, Kirishima…!” Reiji ripped a hand away and pressed a finger to her lips as classmates turned to look at them. “Yeah, really. I don't need others asking about it or checking it out, though. That bastard’ll just bully me more if others pop up, I'm sure…”

“The merman…” An eyebrow raises. “Bullies you?”

“He likes to drag me into the water and, uh, trying to fluster me.” Reiji frowned. “So…”

“That's sounds more like he's teasing you, to me…” Eriko paused for a moment while she thought. “And have you asked him to stop…?”

“Not exactly…?”

“Maybe try that before you continue to call it bullying?” Eriko frowned and took both of Reiji’s hands in hers again. “I'd hate to think the only merman you've ever seen would end up a bully…”

“I doubt it'll help, but I'll try.” Reiji looked at their hands. “Just so you don't bother me about it, though.”

“Thank you!”

 

\--

 

“Reiji…” Eriko frowned as she dipped a toe in the ocean. “Did you lie about seeing a merman?”

“No way!” Reiji shook his head. “He said he'd bring a sorta friend if I brought you, even…”

“Reiji…”

“What?”

“If this is really just a way to try and get closer to me, I'm disappointed in you.” She shook her head slowly. “I mean, it's more to my taste than things usually are, but--”

“Kirishima, no. You're a pretty girl, sure, but I don't wanna get with you or anything.” He picked up a rock and lobbed it at the ocean. “Even if I did, I wouldn't make up a merman like Naoya to do it.”

“...Then I guess he and his friend just couldn't make it…” Eriko deflated for a moment. “So…”

“Sorry, Kirishima.” Reiji was going to give Naoya a piece of his mind the next time they met up. “You were excited and they ditched us.”

“We'll just have to come back every Sunday until I at least see the merman you saw!” Eriko perked up again as she waded farther into the water. “I'm sure something will come of it eventually…”

Reiji followed after her, pausing like a scared kitten before stepping into the water. “You really wanna use all your Sundays for that?”

“Reiji, if there's any chance I can any merfolk… I'm going to take it!”

“...Fair enough.”

Eriko leaned down. “For now, though, we might as well make this trip worth it…!”

“Wh-- No splashing me! Come on!”

 

\--

 

Reiji knew Mondays didn't give him much time to do things at the beach, but it should be just enough for him to yell at Naoya. As long as Naoya was around, that was. For all he knew, Naoya had gotten bored with him and wouldn't show up again. 

But… He knew those purple scales anywhere. Mostly because Reiji was pretty sure Naoya was the only being he'd ever seen with purple scales. Still, he knew them.

“Naoya!”

“Reiji!” His eyes widened for a split second. “You come by because you missed me yesterday?”

He crossed his arms, glared as he came to a stop at the shoreline. “I'm pissed at you.”

Naoya shrank back. “Sorry… Were  you looking forward to it that much?”

“Kirishima was. She wanted to see a real life merman and you didn't show up!” Reiji kicked at the sand. “You--”

“I'm really sorry! Yuka was supposed to come with me, but then she dragged me around… Basically anywhere that wasn't here!” He frowned. “I wanted to meet that friend of yours, really.”

Reiji wanted to be angry, but… “...Shit.” He threw himself into the sand. “You're lucky. You're getting a second chance next Sunday, she wants to come back.”

“Really? That's great.” Naoya perked up again, swimming closer to shore. “I'll make sure to bring someone, uh, other than Yuka--”

“Naorin! Why did you swim away like that?!”

Naoya reached out a hand, gripping Reiji’s ankle like a lifeline. “I saw my human friend, Reiji! A-And he needed to know why I wasn't here yesterday…”

A blonde mermaid swam into view, right next to Naoya. She checked Reiji over for a good minute or two before rolling her eyes and looking away. Had he offended her by sitting there or something? Was it like Naoya's sudden mood change the other day?

“He seems like a dweeb! Why are you so interested in him?” Well, that told Reiji what was up with her well enough. 

“Yuka, you don't know that!” Naoya shook his head. “But you could've known if you didn't drag me everywhere yesterday!”

I didn't drag you everywhere!” Yuka put a hand on her hip. “In fact, there's still places to go. Come on, Naorin!”

Another hand, applying a death grip to Reiji’s other ankle. “I'm not done talking to Reiji.”

“What else could you talk to him about?”

“A lot of things! He says the most interesting, uh things…” Naoya looked to Reiji. “Go on, show her!”

“...Guess seashell bras are just a thing in The Little Mermaid.”

Naoya blanched at the comment. “That's not… I mean… is that so? How, uh… interesting, uh…”

Yuka sighed. “I changed my mind, he's not a dweeb. You're both dweebs!”

 

\--

 

The following Sunday, Reiji was nervous. What if there was no sign again? Eriko trusted him for now, sure. That didn't mean failures piling up wouldn't start being an issue, though. She might go back to her elaborate ruse theory if it took too long. And that? That was the last thing he needed to have happen with one of his few friends. 

Luckily for him (or maybe unluckily), he caught sight of Yuka and Naoya. Looked like Yuka was trying to drag the other away… Reiji wasn't going to just let that happen. 

He picked up a rock and, without a second thought, chucked it right at Yuka’s head. The angry yell of pain told him it'd connected. There, they wouldn't just get away now--

“Reiji!” Eriko slapped his arm. “Don't do that to a mermaid!” 

“What?! If I hadn't they would've gotten away!” Reiji threw his hands in the air. “Should I have let them get away?!”

“Yeah, you loser!” Looked like Yuka had swam up to them. “I, like, didn't deserve that!”

“I thought trying to cause brain damage via rocks was our thing. I'm hurt!” And there was Naoya.

“That was a mistake--”

“Oh my God!” Eriko zipped in front of him. “Your scales, both of yours… They're beautiful!” She knelt in front of Yuka as she looked at Naoya. “That's a lovely purple! And oh, that blue and green pattern, it's almost hypnotic!”

Yuka perked up at the comment. “You're totally right! Double colors in a pattern like this are totally rare, you know?”

“Is it?” Eriko let out a small gasp. “How fascinating! I never read anything like that.”

“Yeah, well your stupid human books don't know everything!” Someone seemed proud of that fact. 

Eriko grasped the mermaid’s hands, eyes practically sparkling. “Then there's so much you need to tell me!”

Yuka blinked. “Uh, then just ask Naorin--”

“Sorry, Yuka, but…” Naoya looked at Reiji and stuck out his tongue. “Someone already wants to know my life story.”

“I just wanna know as much about you as you know about me.” Reiji didn't plan on going to that extreme.

“I see...Reiji!” Eriko hopped up and moved to her friend's side. “If you learn anything important, you have to share with me!”

“As long as it's not too personal, I guess…” Reiji turned his gaze to Naoya. “And I expect the same from you, got it?”

“Got it!” Naoya gave a thumbs up. “Just tell me if you want something to stay between us, okay?”

“Okay.”

“How nice…” Eriko put a hand on Reiji’s arm. “You two seem close already!”

“We aren't.”

“Yet!”

“Wow, congrats!” Yuka stuck her tongue out at Reiji. “Naorin’s interested and isn't gonna stop until you're, like, best friends.”

 

\--

 

Reiji couldn't help but feel bad for Eriko. She'd been so excited about visiting the beach again, clutching a notebook full of questions all week. It hadn't even been until that morning that any chance of Reiji taking her had fallen through.

He'd gotten to her house and the first thing he heard? One of Eriko's little sisters begging him to not let her come along. Apparently, she'd gotten sick the night before and tried to hide it until a high fever hit her hard. She even tried to push past that until Reiji quite literally tucked her in and promised to ask some of the questions for her. 

Yuka had gotten upset at the lack of Eriko, claiming she made meeting up a little ‘less lame’ or something. She'd swam off in a flash and Reiji decided against trying to stop her. He didn't want to get yelled at for chucking a rock at someone other than Naoya, after all. 

“So, what should I ask you today, Reiji?” Naoya put his chin in his hands. “I don't have to worry about being heard, either. I could ask anything…”

“While you think, I guess I'll ask some of Kirishima’s questions…” He opened the notebook. “If that's okay.”

“Go for it!”

“Is, uh, there a rhyme or reason to where your scales are on your body?” He squinted at the question. Did that really matter?

“Sort of? Our tails and chests are all gonna have scales, but the rest is based on genetics.” Naoya held out an arm. “My shoulders and elbows have scales because my parents do too. Yuka has scales on her back instead because of her parents. Things like that.”

Reiji nodded as he scribbled a shortened version of the answer down. “You can ask me something now. We'll take turns.”

“What do you do in your free time, then?” Naoya tilted his head to the side. “I personally spend a lot of time singing and playing some games we have.”

“I exercise, practice magic tricks, spend time with my mom, and…” Reiji grimaced. “Some other things, too…”

“Don't wanna talk about that stuff, huh?”

“Not at all.”

Naoya looked away. “Ask your next question, then.”

“How many children does a couple have per pregnancy…?” He groaned. “For fucks sake, Kirishima…”

“Most just have one child per pregnancy! But…” Naoya seemed to deflate a bit. “Twins are fairly common, too…”

“You know any twins?” He rose an eyebrow. “Ones you're not a fan of especially?”

“...You could say that.” 

Reiji looked away himself, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sore subject?”

“Yeah, it is. Could we just move on?” Naoya scratched his cheek. “I have another question.”

“Go for it.”

“Do you… Like your family?”

“If you mean my mom, then yeah.” He nodded. “She's… The most important person for me.”

“That's nice.” Naoya gave an awkward, tight-lipped smile. “Uh…”

“Hey, Naoya…” Reiji furrowed his brow. “Are you okay?”

“Uh, fine…!” Anyway, what other questions do you have? Lay them on me!”

Reiji didn't quite believe him, but he looked back to the notebook. “Well…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated!


	3. Kei, Hidehiko, and Masao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the last finished chapter! The rest will come... soon I hope! Next chapter will be Yukino and Maki!

“You feeling better, Kirishima?” Reiji was a bit concerned to see the girl on Monday. “You were really sick yesterday.”

“Much better, thank you!” Eriko gave a sunny smile. “I'm excited to see what you asked and learned.”

“Yeah, well…” He put the notebook between them on the desk. “Some of the questions upset Naoya, so I stopped early.”

“Oh, I'll have to apologize…” Eriko frowned as she opened to the first page. “I'm glad to hear you care about him, though.”

“I don't care that much…” He shook his head. “I just don't like seeing him upset.”

“Reiji, that means you care about Naoya greatly.”

“No it--”

“What are you two bickering about?” Kei looked at them with an unamused frown. “You're getting entirely too loud.”

“Kei…” Eriko thought for a moment. “I'm trying to help Reiji understand that he cares about a merman we both know.”

“K-Kirishima…!” Reiji stiffened. “Don't just go blabbering about that!”

Kei rose an eyebrow. “If this is done shared hallucination, you both need--”

“It's not!” Eriko shook her head. “You should come with us and see him! The mermaid we know, too!”

“Kirishima, you need to--”

“This is your idea of a joke, isn't it?” Kei rubbed his temples. “This isn't funny.”

“I would never joke about this.” She stood with grace, but Reiji could see how upset she was. “You should know that, Kei! Just come along and you'll see.”

“Kirishima, don't invite Nanjo along…” Reiji wasn't big on Kei and sort of wanted to keep him away from the merfolk.

“...Fine, only once.”

“Wonderful!”

“...Shit.”

 

\--

 

“We've been here nearly an hour and there's no sign of a mermaid or a merman.” Kei turned to Reiji and Eriko. “This has been nothing more than a waste of time.”

“Maybe they hate rich people as much as others do, hiding because of you…” Reiji pushed at the sand with his foot and yawned. “Seems possible.”

“Reiji, I know you and Kei don't exactly see eye to eye, but don't be rude…” She opened her notebook. “I should ask Yuka about their economics, though…”

“Maybe ask if they like not showing and making a fool of me, too. Pisses me off…”

“Ah, you could just ask Naoya that yourself, though…”

Kei cleared his throat. “I almost can't believe that I'm about to say this, but I'm actually worried about you two.”

“You think this is all in our heads, huh?” Reiji sent him a glare. “And if that's the case, I don't want your worry.”

“Besides, we've both seen them!” Eriko closed her notebook as she finished writing. “Doesn't that appear to be proof that they're real?”

“You two tend to spend enough time together as is. A shared hallucination caused by a drug or something similar that you came into contact seems possible.” Kei crossed his arms. “There's plenty to keep me from believing without solid proof.”

“You trying to say me and Kirishima are on something…?” Reiji took a step forward, only to be stopped by Eriko's hands. “Just because you're a skeptic--”

“I never outright said you knowingly came into contact with a drug--”

“But that's what you were implying! I know your type--”

“Reiji. How about you step away for a moment?” Eriko gave him a firm push. “I'll talk to Kei about this, too avoid a fight.”

He let out a huff before turning on his heel and walking away. He would've argued, but he had to admit that he was angrier than usual today. Usually he'd have at least tried to brush off what Kei said… Maybe it was because the words weren't just flung at him, maybe it was because he didn't want Kei here… Maybe he just needed more sleep.

Visiting with Naoya for so long was throwing off his schedule. He had personal goals he wouldn't, no, couldn't give up on… So he stayed up later to make sure he worked towards them. If it meant he was going to lash out at any rude rich guy, though…

He was going to need to rearrange his schedule. 

“Reiji, I sorted everything out!” Eriko ran up to him. “Kei said he'll give it one more chance. He'll come back next Sunday with us.”

“Okay, I'll try and catch Naoya before then and make him promise to be here.” He nodded slowly. “...And, uh… Sorry, by the way.”

“It's alright, I honestly expected it. You've been so cranky recently…”

“Cranky…?”

 

\--

 

“I'm sorry I wasn't here yesterday!” Naoya pouted up at Reiji. “I was sick and worried humans could catch it, so I--”

Reiji held up a hand. “Whatever. I got angry enough about it yesterday that I… just don't care anymore.”

“Oh, so you were mad at me… Just yesterday.” Naoya nodded. “Good to know…”

Reiji sighed as he dragged himself onto his perch. “Not just at you. I was mad at, well, basically everything.”

Naoya's pout became a frown as he crossed his arms. “That doesn't sound good.”

“I know! I just need to sleep more…” Reiji looked up at the sky. “Dealing with the Nanjo issue could help too.”

“Huh?” Naoya blinked. “What's a Nanjo issue?”

“There's a kid from my class, Kirishima let merfolk existing slip and…” He rubbed the side of his face. “He was here, thinks something's wrong with me and Kirishima because you were a no show. He's giving it one more go, but if the water's empty…”

“I promise that Yuka and I will be there!” Naoya caught onto what was needed right away. 

“Thanks, I--”

Reiji was cut off when his legs were jerked on and he landed in the water. Naoya wasn't close enough to have done it, and the hands didn't feel like Naoya’s… In fact, one hand felt scaley. Were there others hanging around now?

“Masao, Hidehiko!” Naoya swam over to Reiji as two mermen popped their heads above water. “That's one of mine and Reiji’s things, don't take that from us!”

“Oh come on, Naorin!” One merman grinned, moving to swing an arm over Naoya's shoulders. “You can't have multiple things with him! If you do that, we'll have to think everything between tree two of you is your thing.”

“Hidehiko's sorta right.” The other one, Masao if Reiji had to guess, looked him over. “If nothing else, you could decide anything between you your thing.”

“We only have… Three things!” Naoya began counting them off on his fingers. “Me pulling him into the water, him hitting me in the head with a rock, and...uh… me pestering him about his life!”

Masao gave Naoya an unimpressed look. “So no one else can ask him questions?”

“Of course not! You can ask him things, just don't question him.” Naoya shrugged. “He might get mad if you try.”

“Does he not get mad at you when you do, then?” Hidehiko raised an eyebrow. 

“Depends.” Naoya shrugged. “He's been getting less and less angry with me, though! Maybe I'm growing on him.” He looked at Reiji. 

Reiji stuck out his tongue. “Yeah, like a tumor.”

“Oh! Cold!” Hidehiko sucked in a breath. “You sure you have things with him?”

“I'm… sure he meant it with love!”

Masao looked at Reiji. “Did you?”

“Just a little.”

Naoya let out a huff. “You know? I'll take it.”

“Well, then this just isn't fair!” Hidehiko clicked his tongue. “There's no room for us if you two are so close.”

Naoya let out a snort. “Oh come on, there's plenty of room for all of us to be friends!”

Reiji thought for a moment. He could use this… “If it'd help you two feel more comfortable, a guy who hasn't befriended anyone fishy’ll be here Sunday, the usual day Naoya and I meet. You guys could tag along and introduce him to the world of merfolk.”

Hidehiko whistled. “Not a bad idea!”

“Yeah, we can be there.”

“Reiji…” Naoya gave him a look. 

“What?” He shrugged. “Just helping.”

 

\--

 

Kei let out a sigh and shook his head. “Still nothing. I knew this was all in your heads--”

And as the last word left his mouth, his entire side was soaked. Looked like Masao had decided to make a splash of an entrance. Looked pretty pleased with himself, too.

“Looks like this human doesn't realize what greatness has been under his nose the entire time!” And there was Hidehiko, popping up right next to Masao.

Kei blinked a few times as he attempted to clean his glasses. “...I suppose I was proven wrong by a yellow sea monkey and red headache, then.”

“Wh--” Masao moved towards the shore. “Who you calling a sea monkey?!”

“I'm not a headache! I'm the marvelous Brown!” Hidehiko followed after Masao. “And don't you forget it!”

Reiji snorted. “Looks like you just made two new friends, Nanjo.”

“So this is really the guy, huh? Seems like a real piece of work…” Masao looked to Reiji. “No wonder Naoya gave you that look when you suggested it.”

“...Reiji, what did you do?” Eriko pulled on Reiji’s arm with a frown. 

“Just made sure Nanjo saw some mermen.” Reiji shrugged. “That's not a crime, is it?”

“No, but…” Eriko let out a disappointed sigh. “It looks like Yuka just got here. I'm going to speak with her.”

And with that, Eriko moved away, leaving Reiji with Kei and the mermen. Kei looked like he was just about ready to rip his head off and, well, he should've expected this. This was a pretty dick move on his part. 

“Were you really that angry about what I said?” Kei scoffed. “This is--”

“I wanted you to see real merfolk and they needed to feel as out of the loop as someone else.” Reiji scratched his head. “I just supplied both.”

“And why would they need that?” Kei rose an eyebrow. 

“Because Naorin was ahead of the game on befriending humans!” Hidehiko gave a fake sigh. “It's so unfair.”

“We just felt awkward being the only two trying to wriggle into Naoya's business…” Masao grimaced. “Just wish Reiji had had a guy who wouldn't call me a sea monkey.”

Kei rolled his eyes before focusing on Reiji. “You--”

“Reiji!”

Reiji held up a hand and turned away. “Naoya's here and wants to talk. Good luck with the ketchup and mustard, Nanjo.”

“Kido…!”

 

\--

 

Reiji was shaken up, though he was sure most of the school was. Hell, who wouldn't be when some defenseless old man was shanked outside the school? Most students didn't even want to leave their homes right now, so he didn't try to bring Eriko or Kei along. Especially not Kei. 

Apparently the old man who'd gotten killed was apparently important to him, after all. It made Reiji feel bad about what he did last Sunday. He might need to apologize when he got the chance. Things just had to have shitty timing…

“There you are, Reiji!” Naoya came into view, upside down. “Why are you laying like that.”

“I'm feeling like shit.”

Naoya frowned. “Why?”

“A guy got stabbed, killed by some delinquents at our school…” Reiji closed his eyes. “It freaked everyone out, they had to go through everyone who even broke dress code to find who did it…”

“Did that include you?”

“Yeah…” He let his eyes open. “It didn't take them long to figure out it wasn't me.”

“Oh?” He rose an eyebrow. “How'd they figure it out?”

“I don't like weapons, only cowards use something like a knife or bludgeon to hurt someone…” He clenched his fists, grinded his teeth. “Weaklings…”

“Reiji…” Naoya moved closer. “It might be better to stop talking about this.”

“You're the one who brought it up! You--”

Naoya moved even closer, kissing Reiji’s forehead, right on his scar. “Calm down.”

“What…?” He covered his forehead. “Why did you…?”

“I dunno…” Naoya shrugged. “Sometimes physical affection calms people, so I thought…”

Reiji put out a hand. “It's whatever… Thanks. I think I might just head back for the day, though.”

“Okay…” Naoya deflated. “Be safe going home.”

Reiji sat up. “I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated!


	4. Yukino and Maki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done! Thanks for all the comments so far, they are wonderful ❤
> 
> Anyway, some Yukino and Maki!

“I'm sorry.”

Kei looked up at Reiji with a frown. “Excuse me?”

“I said I'm sorry.” Reiji looked away. “I'm not gonna say it again.”

Eriko blinked. “Is this about what happened with the mermen, Reiji?”

“Yeah--”

“What's this about mermen?” Yukino stepped up next to Reiji, a hand on her hip. “Some story you're all cooking up?”

“Mayuzumi…” Reiji sighed. Were more people just destined to get involved with all this? “Not a story.”

“Oh?” She rose an eyebrow as she looked at the three. “Then what is it?”

“Nothing you should concern yourself with.” Kei shook his head. 

“I would tell you, but…” Eriko frowned. “Reiji may get upset, like the last time I told.”

Yukino looked to Reiji, eyes narrowed. “Did you yell at Eriko over something?”

“No! Not exactly, at least?” Reiji rubbed the back of his neck. “Besides, if I had Kirishima wouldn't put up with it.”

“Reiji’s right, you know.” Eriko gave her a sunny smile. “Thank you for worrying about me, though.”

“Ah, yeah…” Yukino scratched her cheek. “B-but I'm still curious about what this merman talk is really about. Someone needs to explain.”

“...I don't wanna bring anyone else into this. Just forget about it, okay?”

Yukino tapped her foot against the ground. “Kido…”

“I'm not gonna change my mind.” Reiji held up a hand. “Give up on it.”

Yukino frowned as she turned on her heel. “Fine, I'll give up. For now.”

 

\--

 

“Why the Hell are you here?!” Reiji couldn't help but bristle at the sight of Yukino standing on the beach. 

“I caught Kirishima after class yesterday.” Yukino shrugged. “She couldn't help but let it spill.”

Reiji turned to look at Eriko. “Kirishima…”

Eriko put her hands on his. “I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself…!”

“Are you really shocked? She seems the type to talk as soon as someone shows interest.” Kei sighed. “You'll be lucky if the entire class doesn't find out and come here.”

“The entire class aren't the type to be interested.” Yukino shook her head. “I'd guess that I'll be the last person to show any interest.”

“Mayuzumi’s got a point.” Reiji pulled one of his hands away from Eriko, patting her shoulder. “Anyone else she could tell would brush it off or back off at the idea of coming to the beach.”

Kei paused, crossing his arms. “Fair enough, I suppose…”

“Glad to see we're all in the same page.” Yukino turned to look at the ocean. “But, uh, where are the merfolk?”

“...Seems like every time someone new comes along Naoya and company… Aren't here the first time.” Reiji let out a huff. “It's annoying.”

“Really?” Yukino bent down, running a hand through the water. “Do they not like people much?”

“The ones I met didn't seem to like me much.” Kei adjusted his glasses. “I can't say the same for the ones with Kirishima and Kido, however.”

“That's because you insulted them, Kei…” Eriko gave him a sympathetic smile before turning her attention back to Reiji. “Why weren't they here, though?”

“Yuka kept Naoya away when it was just you and me, then he was sick when Nanjo joined in.”

“Oh, is that so?”

Yukino turned back to them and held up a hand. “Wait a second, just how many merfolk do you guys know?”

“Currently?” Reiji paused. “Four.”

Kei put a hand to his chin. “Three mermen, one mermaid.”

Eriko nodded. “Naoya, Brown, Mark, and Yuka.”

“I see…” Yukino frowned. “They even have names… Everything is pointing to them being real, except for them not being here.”

“Reiji always makes sure we see them the second time!” Eriko put her hands on Reiji’s arm. “So just come back next Sunday to see them.”

“Well, I think I have that day off…” She tapped her chin. “So sure.”

 

\--

 

Reiji had to admit, he was worried about Naoya when he went to the beach on Monday. What could've possibly kept him away this time? Dragged around or sick again? Something worse? Reiji didn't know and couldn't even ask. 

It was impossible to ask when he couldn't see Naoya anywhere. No Naoya two days in a row…

“Go ahead.” Wait a second, that voice… “I know this human.”

“Naoya? Where are you hiding?” Reiji looked around with a frown. “Come out already!”

“Uh, hello…!” Reiji paused before focusing in on the voice right under him. A mermaid…? “Naoya-kun knows you, right?”

Reiji blinked a few times. “...Yeah, we're sorta friends.”

“I see…” The mermaid swallowed hard before giving a smile. “Well, I'm Maki! It's nice to meet you!”

“Nice to meet you too… Uh, I'm Reiji Kido.” He sat down on the rock. “Never even heard of you before.”

“Well, that's because I'm usually pretty sick and I was nervous about meeting humans, so… I asked Naoya-kun not to mention me!” Maki have a nervous laugh as she rubbed her arm. “Um…”

“You're not giving Maki trouble, are you?” Naoya swam up, giving Reiji a look. 

“No, I'm not. If I give anyone trouble, it'll be you.” Reiji frowned at him. “Where were you yesterday?”

“Uh, Maki was finally ready to meet humans. So I brought her here bright and early yesterday…” Naoya sighed. “I didn't know the girl who showed up and Maki wanted to meet a human I know first, so… We left.”

“Mayuzumi did beat me here…” Reiji rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry, I didn't even know she knew until yesterday.”

“Well, that's not your fault!” Maki gave him a reassuring smile. “But, uh, would it be okay to approach her…?”

“Sure. She's kinda scary looking, but nice enough.” He nodded. “She'll especially be nice to someone like you.”

Maki returned the nod. “I'll approach her next time, then… When will she be here again?”

“Sunday, the usual day Naoya and I meet up.”

“Then see you Sunday!”

 

\--

 

Reiji didn't like that he was last to arrive that Sunday. Usually he was first to step foot on the beach… But Yukino, Eriko, and even Kei had beat him today. All because his mother had needed some feel that morning and he’d taken the time to help her (it was the least he could do, after all)...

Eriko was asking Yuka numerous questions, Hidehiko and Masao were messing around with Kei, Yukino was talking to Maki, and Naoya was nowhere to be found. He felt there was no place for him to squirm in, but he didn't just want to leave either…

So he moved to stand near Yukino, though not close enough to join in on the conversation. Wouldn't hurt to listen in for a bit, right?

“Those scales of yours are pretty.” Yukino gave a smile. “The way they shimmer is hard to ignore.”

“I wouldn't call them pretty!” Maki shook her head. “I mean, compared to the others, the color is sort of boring…”

“I don't think so!” Yukino knelt next to Maki. “The grey is about the color of our school uniform. It's a familiar color can be comforting…”

“Really?” Maki's eyes lit up a bit. “I've always wanted to go to a human school, so hearing that…”

“Is nice, right?” She gave her a small smile. “It's like you're an honorary St. Hermelin High student with scales like those!”

Maki giggled. “Yeah…!”

That was sweet… Yukino really was the supportive type, even if Reiji didn't personally see it often. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to try and be friendly with her more often. He didn't really have many friendly interactions with kids at school outside of the ones with Eriko, after all. 

“And what are you thinking about over there?” Reiji looked away from the girls, towards Naoya, who had decided to show up. “Staring at Maki and they mystery girl like that… Seems suspect.”

“I was thinking about how few friends I have, actually…” Reiji shrugged. “Nothing suspect.”

“...That's fair… But let's get you thinking about something else, okay?” Naoya gave a grin. “And I know just what…!”

“Not sure I like the sound of that, but… Fine.”

 

\--

 

“Just me and you again today, huh, Reiji?” Naoya gave him a wave as he approached. “Where are the others?”

“Something's going on at Mayuzumi’s work, so she's picking up an extra shift and the other two’re there buying shit to support her…” Reiji flopped down into the sand. “I’d have gone, but I'm broke.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, Mom can only make so much and I don't have a job, so… Money is always tight for us.”

“You know… Sometimes I find human money. I sorta collect it.” Naoya rested his arms on the beach. “Maybe next time I should bring it all, give it to you.”

Reiji shook his head. “Don't do that. Mom and I get by fine, there's just not much for extra shit.”

“And you'll be able to get more extras if I give you the money!” Naoya reached for Reiji’s arm. “It's not like I have use for it.”

“It's your collection, though…” Reiji sighed as Naoya grabbed his wrist. “I guess I could buy Mom something nice with extra money, though…”

“So… You'll take the money if I bring it?”

“...Sure, if you push it enough.”

“Great!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments still appreciated!


End file.
